I want to stay with you forever
by Kit2000
Summary: "Do you like my world?" the ruler of the kingdom asked her excitedly, searching for the answer in her expressive eyes.


**I want to stay with you forever**

"I want to stay with you forever, my love," Yui whispered, hugging Tsukito tenderly. He gently, but at the same time tightly hugged the girl back.

"Your wish is my command, my beautiful sweetheart," after saying those sacred words, he transferred them both to his native world with the help of his divine powers. The beauty felt her body being hung in the air, and from excessive excitement she shut her eyes. A few moments later Yui found the courage and opened her eyes again. She was surprised to realize that her lover and she were being soaring in the air in the world, where the stunning golden moon shone in the dark velvet sky. The young maiden admired the splendor of this mysterious place with bated breath.

"Do you like my world?" the ruler of the kingdom asked her excitedly, searching for the answer in her expressive eyes.

"Your world is so beautiful. I've never seen anything so utterly incredible," she replied in sincere fascination.

With a satisfied smile on his lips Tsukito bowed his head as closely to his bride's pretty face as possible. Their breaths admixed, making Yui blush with charming embarrassment.

"Now and forever be my beloved wife and rule this moonlit world with me," the deity whispered in a velvet voice. In his intelligent and penetrating amber eyes the flame of hope was burning mysteriously. He waited patiently for his chosen one's response to his solemn invitation to share the burden of the reign with him. His warm hand gently stroked her cool hand.

"I have no greater joy than to be with you, Tsukito," Yui admitted candidly. In her mirrors of soul a sea of tenderness and love was being splashing, expressing the strong feelings she had for the lunar lord. She just did not know exactly what else to say in order to deliver her bright emotions straightly to Tsukito's heart. She did not know what love meant until she met this unique man. But he alone was able to touch her soul and fill her heart with this warm and pure feeling. Yui was infinitely grateful for this precious gift.

Without saying another word Tsukito clung to his bride's seductive and very soft pink lips in a slow and deep kiss. Yui answered her destined man's dominant kiss with a swirl of feelings and unlimited love.

The young people were kissing each other sweetly, completely surrendering to the bright fireworks of their unique emotions. They closed their eyes in bliss and, thanks to the paradise blindness, they did not notice how their bodies started to glow with golden light. The school uniform the couple had been dressed in had magically transformed into luxury royal robes.

Yui was intoxicated with love towards her one and only man. With great effort she managed to pull away from his warm captivating lips to catch a breath. The girl opened her heavy eyelids and looked at Tsukito with a longing hazy gaze. Tsukito now appeared before her in his true celestial form. The moon lord's body shone with pale silvery light.

"This is the real me. Now I will constantly look like this. Our ceremonial kiss has given me my natural form back, and the honored Moon has blessed our marriage and witnessed as the true love united two lonely hearts forever," the young looking deity replied anxiously, yet the joyful notes could be clearly heard in his pleasant voice.

"You are so gorgeous in your real form, my spouse, my dear Tsukuyomi," the girl said in sincere delight, calling him by his divine name. She could not stop looking at her husband. The only thought that she had become his wife forced Yui to feel dizzy, while the pleasant excitement was making her heart burn with affection.

"No, you're wrong, my love, the most incomparable and beautiful one here is you, my precious star. I can't take my eyes off you."

Infinite love and delight could be heard in lunar lord's voice when he complimented his young wife charmingly. Yui's heart started to pound loudly in response to Tsukito's sincere but so embarrassing words.

The deity of the moon promised himself mentally that he would do everything to make his beloved mistress feel happy in her new home. He would never let her grieve or be lonely.

The young man saw that his compliment confused the girl of his heart, so the lord of the lunar world decided to flatten a bit awkward situation. From now on, he would be showering her with compliments every day and night, and soon she would get used to them and wouldn't get embarrassed so easily. Tsukito kissed the silken skin of her miniature hand adoringly, taking a glimpse of the sparkling ring on her wedding finger. His eyes showed satisfaction as he said in that unique charming tone of his:

"I'll love you forever, my beloved goddess."

"I am yours forever, my dear spouse," Yui murmured with unwavering confidence, though her whole body felt like a jelly under the power of his charisma. Her expressive eyes held the tears of happiness.

With an enigmatic smile the lord of the lunar world gently took her by the thin wrist of her right hand, and the next moment she felt that they started to fly in some direction, unknown to her.

Yui asked curiously her royal guide, where they were heading to. Tsukito answered with an intrigue in his wise voice that they were flying to the place, where they would be spending the best moments of their life together.

"Starting from this very special night," he added promisingly and got an unexpected squeak from his adorable maiden, which brought a witty smile on his perfect lips.

Soon the young queen of the lunar world noticed a majestic castle, which was situated in a picturesque area. The girl could not resist and gasped in absolute delight. She could not have dreamed that someday she would be living in such splendor.

Yes, she was nervous and shy, knowing about 'the special' things that would happen between Tsukito and her this night, but when she felt the warmth of his palm on her cheek and then looked up to see his face, which expressed so much love and tenderness, Yui understood that she had nothing to be embarrassed of. Everything would be wonderful in her life if he was there by her side.

Now Yui and Tsukito would live in this fairy tale castle together and enjoy every single day of their lives, even if the 'days' were meant to be nights in the kingdom of the Moon. Their strong feelings for each other would never die and no one would be able to shatter it.

**The End**


End file.
